Items and Islands Passes
Here is all items of the game Items/Stones * Rare Candy : Buy in the Pokémarket. * Water Stone : Near the waterfall, on the main island * Fire Stone : In the Volcano, On Volcano island or on Main island, in the grassland cave * Thunder Stone : In the maze of the desert area, on the main island (Glitched/ Can't pick it up) * Leaf Stone : On the little flying island, on the highest spot of the grassy moutains * Dusk Stone : On the side of the left stairs, in the mansion (Glitched/ Can't pick it up) * Metal Coat : In the middle of the Mew maze * Dubious Disc : Near the giant flower on the highest spot of grassy moutains * Upgrade : On a rock, in front of Mew maze * Ice rock : In the Ice biome * Moss rock : In the swamp area, behind the mansion, on a rock * Link cable : In the mansion, Next to the window in the middle of the room upstairs or Behind a flower pot, between two house next to spawn 6 * Zygarde cells : Spawn randomly on Main island * Griseous orb : In the giratina's zone, at the right of the spawn * Prison bottle : In the Pokemart for 450 gems * Gift : Spawn randomly on the Main island during the Xmas event * Fairy Heart : On the beach (Used to evolve Eevee into Sylveon) * Red Orb : Buy in the Pokeshop, near spawn 6 * Blue Orb : Buy in the Pokeshop, near spawn 6 Water Stone.PNG|Water Stone Fire Stone.PNG|Fire Stone Fire Stone2.PNG|Fire stone 2 Fire Stone3.PNG|Fire Stone 3 Thunder Stone.PNG|Thunder Stone Leaf Stone.PNG|Leaf Stone Dusk Stone.PNG|Dusk Stone Metal coat.PNG|Metal Coat Dubious Disc.PNG|Dubious Disc Upgrade.PNG|Upgrade Ice rock.PNG|Ice rock Moss rock.PNG|Moss rock Link cable.PNG|Link Cable Griseous Orb.PNG|Griseous Orb Fairy Heart.PNG|Fairy Heart Island Passes *Island Ticket 1: Used to go to Volcano Island, Island Cove, Can be found in the mew maze (cave under the mansion) *Temporal Tower Ticket : Used to go to Temporal Tower, Buy it on the pokémart *Sky Pillar Ticket : Used to go to Sky Pillar, Buy it on the pokémart *Ice Caps Ticket : Used to go to Ice Caps, Buy it on the pokémart *Aurora Ticket : Used to go to the Birth Island, Buy it on the pokémart *Ancient Ticket : Used to go to Ancient Island, Archaic Island, Can be found on the little flying island, on top of Spawn1 *Eon Ticket : Used to go to Southern Island, Buy it on the pokémart *Dragon Spiral Tower Ticket : Used to go to DragonSpiral Tower, Buy it on the pokémart *Navel Rock Ticket : Used to go to Navel Rock, Buy it on the pokémart *Key Card : Can be used to go to Primeval island. currently found on Ancient island by steaming pool Island pass 1.PNG|Island Pass 1 Ancient Pass.PNG|Ancient Pass Island passes pokemarket.PNG|Island Passes Pokémart Key Card 2.png|Key Card Location Cases * Shiny cases : Buy at pokemart for 1000 cash (Give you a shiny version of a random pokemon, You can get Duplicate shinies) * Mystery cases : Buy at pokemart for 12 robux (Give you a random Pokemon / Skins from the game, it can be Missing No. pokemons)